A Vision Apart
by xFOAxREAPER
Summary: A night after the ending of Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse, Vestara and Ben share a Force Vision from separate corners of the galaxy. Will it bring them closer or will the result kill them both? M for possible language and Gore in later chapters if made.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't receive any money for this, and I do not own Star Wars, that right *sniffles* belongs to Disney.

Ben swung his lightsaber through another Sith who crumpled at his feet. The teen Knight called onto the powers of the Force to bring he is newest slain foe's saber into his free hand, He blocked backwards with his main hand catching the next Sith's blade on his, stopping it from splitting him into two. The young Skywalker pivoted on his foot sending the newly acquired Sith saber through his even newer foes head, severing it at the crown. Ben felt the Sith's Force aura leave his body. While Ben was happy that another threat was down on the battlefield, he took no joy in the fact that he killed a Sith. Ben standing in a protective stance he knew he was momentarily safe, so he took a look around.

His father, Luke Skywalker was battling hard against three Sith, using his mastery of the force and decades of combat experience to fight them all at once holding a line so neither party gained any ground, his older cousin Jaina and her newlywed husband, Jagged Fel were standing back to back, each busy taking on a Sith of their own, '_The only reason Jaina let Jag fight in this battle_' Ben thought, '_is because of those beskar'gam plates and crushgaunts._' Next Ben heard the shriek of engine drives and then the sound of a proton torpedo detonating in atmosphere. He looked right just in time to see a few Sith jump away from the blast, though a few unlucky ones became instantly incinerated. The _Falcon_ climbed high getting prepared to do another run. Ben then noticed Tenel Ka, Zek, and Master Sebatyne all fighting as one unit against a total of five Sith. Before he could make a move to help any one of his comrades, she was upon him.

Her long hair in a disheveled mess, sweat glimmered off her pale skin, from hours of battle, the tribal like markings he could only guess as Keshiri, which was new to Ben's eyes. Though what gave her away was that tiny scar at the corner of her lip that she so despised, it hung onto the crimson glow of her blade. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him, "Ben…" she uttered it as a whisper.

Ben's senses shut off, the sounds of falling Sith and Jedi faded, the smell of burning flesh gone, he wasn't here. _They _weren't here, not in this mess, and certainly not on different sides. "Vestara…" Ben started as pain and burden shown in his face, and sorrow filled his eyes. For he knew they were here, and he knew what he would have to do.

Vestara's eyes shown with a similar sorrow, "We can leave this Ben, We can use the battle to escape and go far away from all this…"

Ben glanced around to all his family and all his friends praying for a sign, when none came he looked back to her, "I…can't." he grimaced before offering his hand out to his once love. "Please Ves, come to the light. I can't hurt you, The Jedi won't hurt you either, I will make sure of it."

A tear slipped down Vestara's cheek and she looked down in an attempt to hide it, "I've tried Ben," she then met his eyes giving him a sad smile, "And we saw how that worked out."

Ben inclined his head in remembrance to when he took her into the temple and she betrayed him by giving the identity of the Jedi "Queen" to the Sith. He threw away the crimson saber in his spare hand bringing it back to rest in a two-handed grip on his own hilt. "I love you Vestara and no matter how this ends…" He started

"It'll kill me too." Vestara finished before blowing him a kiss that ben felt almost as if they were her own pressing the corner of his lips_ 'She must've used the Force.'_ Ben thought. "I will always love you Ben Skywalker."

And with that, love versus love, Jedi versus Sith clashed. Each leaping off their feet, each poised to kill each other, each begging the other silently to disarm. Their blades locked, as did their eyes, before Vestara reversed her hold, forcing Ben back who was purely focused on defending. '_Is he not attacking because of his feelings?_' Vestara wondered, as she started a high, low, low, high attack pattern to help keep Ben off balance and keep her slight advantage. She moved on him like a harpy, her pain that was caused by her having to take arms up against the one she loved most had given her strength. Quickly as their sabers were locked above their heads she moved low swiping his feet out from under him with her foot. He fell and eminently tucked into a roll hearing the hum of her saber where his head was. He pushed out with the force, sending her back a few paces, giving him time to rise, though before he had time to press his attack, the young Jedi had to raise his saber to intercept an arc of Force Lightning, dancing off the Sith Lord's fingertips.

"Ves, I'm begging you, please stop this."

"I'm sorry Ben, we are two stars of separate galaxies… close enough to see each other, maybe feel each other's heat, but we can never work as one." '_You have no idea how much I wish that were untrue._' She added silently. Her pain shown clear in the Force, as did Ben's.

Ben reached his hand out gripping at Vestara's weapon in the force, calling it to him. Her hand raised, but she held her weapon strong, she threw him a loving smirk, "Were you expecting that to work?"

Ben gave his foolish grin, "It was worth a shot."

She smiled at him, "If you win, it won't be given to you." She told him. _'No matter how much I want to let you, I can't stand hurting you Ben.'_

'_Winning isn't killing you Ves, winning is leaving here together.' _Ben silently thought. But unable to give up on either of their principles they clashed, again and again, at an unrelenting pace, each fully testing the other, looking for any way for the fight to end, bloody or not. With every strike their hearts chipped a bit more, though neither of them could yield, so together, against each other, facing certain death from the person they love, they fought on. Sweat drenched their tunics from the constant heat of the long day of battle, each second being remembered as a separate day, Finally Ben saw his opportunity and he took it, as their sabers were locked from a low strike, Ben struck his love just above her temple and she crumpled down, Ben lowered his blade above her throat, "Please stop." He begged.

Vestara's face twisted into a new form of anger, "Do it Jedi," she spat out. "You already killed me once." Ben paused about a second, and that's all Vestara needed. The instant Ben recoiled back, her glass parang was out and buried in her one time lover's knee.

Ben's face twisted from shock, to pain, to betrayal. Then a mix of all three, he could feel blood seep out around the sharp glass as he fell, unable to walk, he tried to rise. Then it hit Vestara like a wall, the thing she was trying to black out since the start of the duel, Ben's emotion, but it was to raw, it blew out any sort of protective barriers she had, there was his pain, his hurt, his pride, but even more than that his love for her.

It drove Vestara mad with aggression, her eyes shown gold, she hated the Jedi, she hated the Sith. But she loved Ben, and it was Ben she was attacking, Ben she was killing. _Her Ben_. She listened to his screams of anguish and they fueled her hatred even more, _they_ made her do this. _They_ made her hurt Ben.

Vestara knelt next to him with tears in her eyes, "Damn your strength Ben." She wiped some dirt from his face, her saber was off now, with his still lit she wouldn't blame him if he cut her in two. She didn't care, because a life without Ben isn't one worth living. "You didn't give me a choice." She started sobbing and pressed against him, clutching his body against hers.

Ben arched to reach the deactivation switch on his saber, before he felt her shaking, "It's okay Ves…" he labored out. The young Knight new how bad it sounded. Even in his ears.

She looked down at him and he nearly recoiled at the sight of Vestara's eyes. The young knight did the only thing he could think of doing, whether it was hormones, or instinct he did not have time to wonder for his lips were pressed to hers and all thought disappeared even the pain from his newly acquired wound dulled away to nothing, as their kiss grew deeper, their touch seemed to fade, until finally Ben awoke aboard the Jade Shadow.

He quickly checked to see if his knee was hurt, 'No outer damage at least.' He thought. "It was a Force Vision," he decided. "At least there is a chance to save her."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Vestara awoke in a cold sweat aboard Ship "I sense a wavering peril in you, Lady Khai." it spoke to her; "You had a vision?"

Vestara's laid back still feeling Ben's, no _Her Ben's_ lips on hers. "I almost hope so..."

It was," He assured her, "Your Force aura changed like that of an old Sith Lord using a battle meditation Technique. We must prepare you for what you are yet to face, It may not just a fight for your own life, but one for every Sith in the Galaxy. "Ship told her.

She touched her fingertips to her lips feeling Ben's still pressed there, "When the time comes, I will do that I have to."

She could feel Ship's satisfaction in her answer, "I do not doubt you, Lady Khai."

And so the two star crossed lover's laid awake, each awaiting the day they meet again, both knowing that when they do, it will tear their hearts apart.

* * *

A/U:

Hello guys and girls, I hope you enjoyed this, I have a plot line set up, but I also think this is a good one-shot, so the choice is yours, if I get feedback whether it be comments or favorites I will continue writing this, if not I feel it's a good standalone piece, feel free to critique I would love to hear about what you thought, good or otherwise. Tell me if you think it is worth continuing or you like my writing style enough to want to see more of it. :D

Cheers,

-Me


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** BREAKING NEWS! I STILL don't own Star Wars.. *Pouts in a corner*

**Reviews:**

Swordoflight86: Thank you for being my first review, hope I don't disappoint.

Onimiman: We discussed in PMs, hope you enjoy the chapter.

BenVestaraAwesome: Thank you for the kind words, we somewhat discussed this in PMs so I hope you like what I end up doing in the long run.

* * *

"Hey Dad?" Ben knocked on his father's door waiting for a response.

"Come in Ben." Luke told him through the door, a second later the door automatically opened to Ben, the Grand Master of the Jedi order sitting cross legged on the hard floor in a meditative position. Luke looked up at his son, smiling and rising to his full height, looked to his son marveling at how much he's grown over the years.

Not just in physical size, but emotionally too. His eyes have seen much more than Luke's had at his age, and that was something he hoped wouldn't follow Ben's future. The boy's shoulders widened giving him much more of an adult build. His eyes, cheery though dimmed from battle after battle that he's fought in over the years. _'Sometimes it's hard to have to think of your kid as an adult, no matter how many firefights or Sith Lords they're gone up against and walked away from.' _"What's troubling you Ben?" Luke asked, it was unusual for Ben to knock, let alone at this time in the morning.

Ben gave him a half smirk, "Grand Master Jedi intuition, or-?"

"A father's intuition, plus you're never up this early." Luke teased.

Ben's smirk widened then gave way to a smile, before slowly turning serious "I… had a Force Vision."

"Well that's not exactly uncommon for you, is there any reason it is bothering you?" Luke pondered aloud.

Ben's eyes glazed over recalling, "It's not so much the events of the dream that's bothering me. Well, maybe it is but not the main issue. Every vision I've had or heard of was vague; you'd see a place, or person, maybe get a feel for what was going on, but this one… I remember exact movements, conversations, and multiple people."

"Well are you sure it's a Force Vision? Maybe it was just an eerie dream?" Luke doubted Ben unable to tell the difference but maybe it was an honest mistake.

Ben shook his head, "It had too much of the feel of a vision, I can't describe it. …Like it was a bigger thing showing me what will come to pass."

"The future is always in motion." Luke reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, but it seemed like if not then, I will have to fight her at some point." Ben argued

Luke was taken aback "Who exactly?"

"Ves… The vision was every Jedi versing an army of Sith, and I had to fight her." Ben told him.

"Ben…" Luke clasped his hand on his only sons shoulders, "If you are sure it was a vision, then meditate on it, after that we can look to the archives to see if any other Jedi has had a vision like that."

Ben nodded. Happy to have some direction that they can work on, "Food first? I'm starved."

Luke laughed, shaking his head he agreed that food was a good idea and sent Ben out to go start the synthesizers.

After Ben left Luke shoulders sagged, _'How would you handle this Mara? Our boy is grown up, how do I keep him from going off before he is ready?'_

Luke knew Ben could handle himself in a fight, or survive on his own, even on a non-civilized planet that was proven, but no father wants to see their son with a broken heart, and that was something he hadn't had to deal with yet, "Something tells me Sith don't exactly '_let you down easy'_." he said to himself. Before he could think on the issue further the smell of food came through the door, knowing if he didn't go now he wouldn't be eating until Ben was hungry again in a few hours, smiling happy that through whatever is going through his son's head, he still has his appetite Luke called out, "Save some for me!"

He heard a mumbled reply of someone with a full mouth "No promises!" Luke laughed as he went to join his son.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Vestara was, for lack of a better word at the helm of Ship. "Where are you taking me?" She asked it.

"Dagobah," It spoke, "There is a dark side nexus there that the Jedi will not think to look for you. It will be perfect to test you and for you to grow stronger in the Force."

"How are you sure I am ready? " She pondered.

"You are of the Sith from old, of l_egend_, Sith I served, and served well." He told her. "This place will be essential for you to become a true Dark Lady of the Sith."

"Is that why you chose to talk to me when you first arrived on Kesh?" The newly appointed Sith Lord questioned.

"One of the reasons, yes, you and the Skywalker boy as well." Ship told her.

"You think of Ben as an old Sith?" Shock rippled off of Vestara's Force aura.

"In some ways yes, the boy is very strong in the Force, he has great emotion, and his love for you is untainted."

Vestara hoped Ship was right in the last part, "Do you think I can turn him?"

"Do you take me for a fool child?" Agitation rolled off of Ship like a growing avalanche, "No, the Skywalker boy is incorruptible."

"Then what shall I do? Turn to the light?" Vestara scoffed

Ships' mental connection turned inward as if he was trying to think of a way to word it, "You will never be a Jedi, I don't need to look to the future to see that." He started, "But it is not as simple as light and dark as you see it. What happens between you and young Skywalker will matter little. The battle you wage, _that_ will be key to the survival of the Sith, and the key to the galaxy."

Vestara sat in silence pondering all that Ship told her _'Does this vessel have visions? I suppose it possible seeing as he has a connection to the Force.' _She allowed the dark side to surround and engulf her both calming and giving her strength. She searched for Bens presence through the Force, soon she found it, a bright warm presence like a star burning bright and true. She didn't dare touch his presence as to not alert him of her presence. Just knowing he was safe was enough for now.

"You think too much of him Lady Khai." Ship pondered.

Vestara winced, "I am merely keeping my pain close."

The young Sith got the feeling Ship was smiling at her, that made her uneasy. "You will wish you haven't soon Lady Khai." Ship spoke, "We will be nearing the system shortly. Prepare yourself."

Vestara understood., or maybe only thought she did, _'Thinking of Ben so much will limit my focus, if I look only to the future I won't last long enough to reach it.' _Vestara checked the limited amount of kit that she had, her lightsaber, her parang, a few ration packs, and a small container of bacta salve.

"I am beginning the decent Lady Khai." Vestara felt the dark side surge around her; she welcomed it at once, she knew they arrived and that she will be ready for whatever lay ahead.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Luke sat piloting the _Jade Shadow _needing to keep his hands busy, his mind adrift, wondering when becoming a father became so complicated, He remembered when Ben was a baby and young boy. If he was upset or hurt you consoled him, when he was hungry you fed him. Maybe not much has changed after all, only the problems have gotten bigger. Instead of scrapped knees and ear infections, Ben deals with having combat wounds and Sith girlfriends.

Ben sat in the co-pilot seat, "So… where are we moving to?"

Luke abandoned his pondering on kids growing up to fast, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you decided that the Order is leaving Coruscant and all… But we don't exactly have a place to go."

"Luke smiled, "We will be splintering as a whole. Many small targets are harder to hit than one large one. Also if any Sith decide to try to take us or a planet, we have the option of guerilla warfare."

Ben nodded, "Well I vote we stay out of the maw." Ben smiled, "We've been there enough for ten lifetimes."

Luke brightened, "I thought you would enjoy it there? I got you a vacation home there."

Ben grimaced, "Please don't joke like that."

The Grand Master of the Jedi Order laughed at the look of his son's face, "We will probably be somewhere in the Hapan Cluster, since the Sith know of Allana, we can't afford not to be close."

Ben agreed silently, "And the rest of the council?"

"Some will return to their home world, others will go throughout the galaxy and establish small schools to continue every younglings training."

"Where do you think you'll station Jaina? She may expect a big assignment since we know the Sith are out there and she's the sword of the Jedi and all."

"True…. Though I think she will be satisfied with the assignment I have for her. She will be our eyes and ears as well as political advisor in the Imperial Remnant."

Ben smiled, before putting his feet up on the console in a very Han Solo like pose "I love it when plans come together."

Luke shook his head grinning, "Allow me to tell you something your uncle told me," Luke started, "_'Don't get cocky,' _"

Ben smirked though nodding, "I understand. So what are we planning?"

"_'Our plan'_? I thought you had one of your own?" Luke questioned, meaning the vision.

"I do. But I get that if the Jedi are going to be of any use in the next galactic crisis, we need to stand firm, and the first part of standing firm is to know the ground that's under your feet."

Pride soured inside Luke, and it showed in the Force for Ben to feel. He who puts their wants and needs behind the needs of others shows true value for the Jedi Order, Luke wondered if he would have been able to do that at Ben's age. "Wise words, for someone so young."

"Wise words are taught through history." Ben told him.

Luke smiled, "You haven't asked for your first assignment yet."

"I know," Ben started, "I am only one Jedi, We should worry about the living of the thousands of others before I get a mission, no?"

"Yes, but never doubt the power of one Jedi. One could turn the tide of a battle, or stop it from according all together." Luke told him. "Your task will be to learn all you can about Force Visions in the Jedi Data Banks."

He looked to Ben when there was no response right away, and then noticed a cup of unknown food being swallowed into the black hole that seemed to be his son's stomach. Once Ben finished that he answered, "What exactly am I going to search for?"

"You'll be looking for Force dreams that are as specific as yours, and if you find none, look towards known Force techniques, not just Jedi ones, but others as well."

Ben nodded in understanding, "What happened to _'The Force is always ion motion'_?"

Luke smiled, "It is, but as far as I know, no vision has been that specific. So one could assume a few possibilities, one: that it was just a great gift in the Force, and you are growing to have a deeper connection. Two: It could be a Force technique. Or maybe three: This could be an event the Force wants us to know of in great detail due to that it will come to pass, we just don't know when."

Ben gulped slightly, "That's what I'm afraid of…"

"She maybe one to help us, Ben." Luke tried to give the boy some comfort no matter how much he doubted Vestara being good for a possible fight between Sith and Jedi, at least in terms of being a Jedi she wouldn't be good. The Sith point of view would be another matter.

Ben looked out the view port, his eyes unfocused "I hope so…"

"As do I Ben." Luke told him, Luke knowing full well what it is like to have a Sith for an ex-girlfriend. He hoped Ben would survive the challenge if it didn't work out between the two. "I truly hope she comes to your aid unselfishly, Ben."

Ben smiled, "I think she may. She just has to think that it's for her gain in the beginning."

Luke nodded, as the two Skywalkers fell into silence, each looking towards the stars.

* * *

**A/U: **Hey Readers! I plan on updating this once every 2 weeks from now on, but I had this chapter written and figured what the hell? I'll post it. The only reason it will be a longer wait is A: I work and go to high school. And B: I'm failing 4-5 out of 6 classes, so I need to focus less on writing what I want to and more on homework, sadly. That is personal info but I figured you all would need a real excuse as to why they are up later than what I did this one, hope you all understand. Also, my lovely girlfriend who is better with the knit-picky grammar than I is willing to edit this story along with my other works, so the grammar should improve. :)

In terms of the story itself: Hope you enjoyed it, I know it's taking a while to set up and give everyone a plot and stuff to do; I hope it doesn't feel too rushed. There will be action soon, I'm sure you are thinking "Dagobah? Really?" But I assure you it will be plenty different, we have never seen a Sith go into the cave (As far as movies or games that I know of), not have we seen the cave without Yoda being there, and no, he won't be a Force Ghost bringing Vestara to the light. Action will be starting up soon I promise, also the story will be introducing other characters from the EU as well as maybe a few OCs? Guess you'll just have to continue reading to see what I can come up with? Oh, and yes, I will answer any questions you ask in Reviews through PMs and/or through here, so click that review button, huh?


End file.
